1. Field of the Invention
The invention resides in the field of adjustable work piece mounting devices and more particularly relates to motor driven precise positioning stages for optical components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A precision positioning stage of the type relating to the invention is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,095 issued to the applicant. The device described therein employs an adhesive assembly concept for a stage utilizing two end plates having grooves for receiving a pair of rails and a work table slideably disposed between the plates.
The present invention is an improvement thereon wherein an electrical motor, gear system, and encoder are mounted on an additional plate also disposed between the rails and wherein the motor is operationally connected to the work table by, for example, a threaded rod such that the table is moved by actuation of the motor.